


Unfinished Business

by Freya1970



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, LJ community: black_pearl_sails, Other, Prompt Fic, Vague Interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: This is the next time Captain Sparrow and Captain 'Mrs' Turner meet.





	

Prompt: Next Time

“I hold grudges, Mrs Turner.”

“I realised that the moment that you shot Barbossa dead, Captain Sparrow.”

“Aye, but the bugger didn’t stay dead.”

“After you’ve had your way with me Captain Sparrow am I to remain as you leave me?”

“Most decidedly yes.”

“Is that so?”

“You may be the Pirate King and married to the immortal whelp but we have some unfinished business to attend to.”

“Have we? I thought we concluded our business prior to me leaving the Pearl.”

“Not quite, Luv.”

“Then I suppose you should get on with your business as I don’t have—.”


End file.
